Saiyan
The are a warrior race from the planet Plant, as well as a colony on planet Barcelona. They are famous for their Super Saiyan legend. Overview Saiyans are very human-like in appearance, but come from a world that has a very different outlook on things than the humans on Earth. They possess unusually high levels of [[Energy|energy, known as ki]] to them, as well as a long, primate-like tail. Saiyans usually venture around the universe as mercenaries, looking to battle strong opponents while earning bounties. They are known for their pride, which is based mostly around their combat ability. Saiyans have a number of unique features that set them apart from other species; * Lasting Youth: While Saiyans have similar lifespans to humans, their bodies age much slower than a human's, allowing them to stay in their prime and fight for much longer periods of time. * Zenkai: When a Saiyan comes close to death, or is brought back from the brink of death, their power jumps tremendously. * Energy: Saiyans are naturally gifted with large reserves of energy, which allow them to fight violently and destructively. A Saiyan's energy level is usually determined by their family's social status, but, on certain occasions, lower-class warriors turn out with more energy than the elites. * Transformation: Saiyans have the ability to transform — granting them a higher degree of power; ** Great Ape: Using the radioactive waves given off by a full moon, which reacts with certain chemicals within a Saiyan's tail, a Saiyan can transform into a large ape-like creature, grating them a ten-times power boost. More powerful Saiyans can control themselves in this form, causing them to be more dangerous than the mindless brute versions. ** Super Saiyan: The Saiyan's most prided ability is the ability for a select number of their kind to become Super Saiyans. Saiyans who become Super Saiyans are revered throughout the known universe, and automatically rank with the top warriors in the universe. There are three other levels of Super Saiyan besides the first stage; Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and the more elusive Super Saiyan God. Appearance Saiyans typically appear as average humans do. Some Saiyans, however, grow larger than the average human, and tend to physically age much slower than humans, to keep them in their prime for a longer duration, hence, allowing them to fight for longer periods of time. After a Saiyan's hair has completely finished growing, it does not change from that point on. A full-blooded Saiyan's hair is always black. Additionally, all Saiyans are born with a long monkey-like tail, but can survive without them if they are cut off. Under certain circumstances, a Saiyan's tail can grow back if cut off, as well. : Most battle ready Saiyans opt to wear a special battle armor, made specifically for them. The armor is incredibly durable, able to withstand energy blasts, and high-level attacks with ease. They are also elastic, stretching to whatever size the owner is. This also allows the armor to conform to the great size of their Great Ape forms. Philosophy Saiyans are highly prideful individuals, valuing combat strength above all else. They are often stubborn and very persistent, easy to anger, scornful, and even vengeful at times. Under normal circumstances, a Saiyan would rather die than accept the aid of his brethren in combat — preferring to fight to the death. The glory of battle is often how a deceased Saiyan is remembered. Saiyan society is also very much class-divided between the and the . Though this is sometimes determined by lineage, it is also determined by how much power a newborn Saiyan is born with. The lower class are often treated poorly by the elite, and the elite are the only ones considered to be capable of becoming Super Saiyans (though this is certainly not fact). Their society is organized into a monarchy, with a King ruling the planet, and the species, with an iron fist. However, the King can be challenged in open combat at anytime — a fight to the death which, if resulting in the death of the incumbent King, sees the rise of a new King. Training Saiyans are rarely raised by their parents. Instead, most infants, especially in the lower class, are often loaded into space pods and sent to various planets throughout the universe, where they are intended to wipe out the native species for Saiyan conquest. If the infant, barring unforeseen circumstances, will grow up alone, training until adulthood. Should the infant survive until adulthood, they will then begin to attack the local inhabitants, though there are occasions when the Saiyan child becomes one with the locals and abandons their mission. Those children are usually exterminated. Those that accomplish their mission, however, usually return to Plant, and join up with their kinsmen once again. On the other hand, Saiyan children deemed to be elite are kept on Plant and trained by their parents and the elders of Saiyan society. They are taught martial arts, how to manipulate their energy, how to fly, how to control their Great Ape forms, and other useful abilities that a Saiyan warrior makes use of. This type of training generally makes them many times stronger than the lower class children who get sent to other planets, barring sheer natural ability. They are also trained in Saiyan military strategy, and are usually raised to be leaders in the Saiyan armed forces. Saiyan Hybrids Because of their human-like physiology, Saiyans are capable of breeding with humans and other human-like races. The results are a being that possess most of the physical enhancements of a Saiyan, alongside the emotional mindset of humans, losing the Saiyan lust for combat and violence, as well as the Saiyan's prideful nature. Saiyan hybrids generally develop faster than an average human, and, in some cases, even faster than an average Saiyan. Some Saiyan hybrids are born with tails, while others are not — the reason behind this being unknown. Saiyan hybrids are able to reach the state of Super Saiyan, as well as its higher forms of transformation. In many cases, they are able to reach it at a much earlier age than their full-blooded Saiyan parents, likely due to their more human emotions. Half-blooded Saiyan hybrids seem to be the stronger variety, as each generation after this sees their Saiyan potential diminished. Those with only a fourth Saiyan blood in them are far more human, and are rarely, if ever, able to reach the stage of Super Saiyan. Trivia * Saiyans are often referred to as "monkeys" in a derogatory manner, due to their ability to become Great Apes, as well as their primate-like tails. See also * Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Species